Heartbreaking Reality
by grandopire lisanna
Summary: A disaster struck onto Mikan but who would comfort her? ONE-SHOT


Heartbreaking Reality

I do not own this except the story plot and ideas.

Summary

A disaster struck onto Mikan but who would comfort her? ONE-SHOT

It was a nice day in school. Well, not for Mikan. Ever since she fainted in Art class, she had stayed in hospital for a few days and the doctor told Hotaru and her that she did not have the much time to live. They decided not to tell anyone as they would worry even more than ever. Coming to the present, Narumi twirled into the class.

"Ohaiyo Minna!" Narumi happily greeted.

Only silence answered. Mikan was usually the one who greeted him back but today she decided that she did not want to do it. Everyone was quite surprised as her hyper self was not there. Narumi decided to clear his throat.

"Do you know? Today is the day where your assignments are due. Also today will be a little different. I want everyone to present theirs to the whole class. This work consists of 90% of the subject for your report card. Good luck!"

One by one, each of them present their works and then lastly, it was Mikan's. Narumi stood there smiling and nodded while the rest of the class intently listens to her.

"Ahno… Sensei, can I sing instead of saying a poem."

Everyone was shocked.

THE Sakura Mikan SINGING? It does not work well.

Narumi was taken aback but he agreed. They use the piano that Innchou has created. Mikan sat there, preparing herself but what does Mikan have in mind?

**I've been wishing all these years**

**Hoping you to accept me**

**But you turned away from me**

**For another girl**

"Hotaru, it will be fine. It's just that we would have lesser time together. So let's just get some nice memories for ourselves ne?"

"Mikan…. I will get revenge for you. I will never let you suffer from those two bastards ever again."

"It's okay, Hotaru. I don't want you to do this. It's not your job to be doing this, ok?"

**I couldn't take another step**

**To get myself hurt again**

**I wish it was not true**

**That you don't love me**

"What do you want from me? If not just get away from me."

"But I…."

(Pushed to the floor) "Just get out of my way, idiot."

**Endless days, Endless memories**

**I couldn't forget about you**

**I am waiting everyday for you**

**So just come back**

"Can't you just answer such a simple question? That's why you kept failing in your Math."

"Demo…. Jinno sensei…."

"No buts, young girl."

**Precious memories locked in a heart**

**No matter how I wanna forget**

**But I just can't do it**

**Endless days, Endless memories**

**I couldn't forget about you**

**I am waiting everyday for you**

**So just come back**

"Ne, Mikan. I am Grandopire Lisanna, the director of world's Alice academy. I will give you this proposal. I can save your life but in exchange, you will become the Vice-Director of this school, how about that?"

"I will think about it. I will give you the answer soon."

"Good. You can give me your answers any time. If you died, I can still get you back up. If after death, you do not want it, you can still live but only a few more years. I will be expecting something soon."

**But in my last breath I will say goodbye**

Everyone felt the unexpected from Mikan. The class cried from the sadness the song had. The song was sung like there was a story behind it. Narumi cried the most and said it was perfect.

That evening, Mikan looked outside of her window. It was like a picture from a book. Natsume was with another girl at the Sakura tree. He suddenly stopped there, getting onto one knee, proposing to the girl. Mikan went back in, burning all the memories that she had with Natsume when they were younger and still dating except the Alice stone. Suddenly she felt a tight pull from her heart. She faintly smiled, taking two papers out while crutching her chest. She quickly wrote something onto it and soon all when black.

Hotaru was at Mikan's door at night. She knocked the door but there was no answer. She knew that ever since her illness came, Mikan has not been to anyone's place except hers. She quickly used her Baka gun, breaking the door. The moon light shone onto the brunette hair girl which was Mikan. Mikan's body was out cold without any warmth in her body.

Hotaru's POV

"Mikan! Mikan! Please! Talk to me! You can't leave me here! You promised me!"

I was crying out, disturbing the other girls who were sleeping. They tried to take Mikan away but I refused to let her go. The moon light shone onto something and I realized it was Mikan's handwriting. Two different papers with two different messages.

'Everyone, thanks for the time that you have spent with me!'

'I will accept you proposal, Director.'

What does she mean? She never told me about this! Natsume heard my cries as I was holding onto Mikan and the two papers. Everyone cried as Mikan is no longer in the world, only in memories. I stopped crying for a while and turn to Natsume and Jinno.

"YOU TWO! You were the ones who caused Mikan's death date to be nearer. You caused her too much of pain. Now you should be happy about her death."

I said so much stuff to ease my pain. Then there was this 14 year old girl who suddenly came. She was having a black mask to cover only her eyes as well as the nose. She did not feel anything about the death of my own best friend. Instead she smiled. She walked towards me and Mikan. Then she spoke.

Normal POV

A girl with a mask spoke.

"So your answer was yes, huh? Well I will be happy to work with you, Ms Sakura Mikan or should I say Ms Sakura Yukihira Mikan?"

Everyone was shocked. Mikan's name was different from what they heard. The girl started healing her. When she finished, Mikan woke up like she was only sleeping. Everyone cried for joy. Hotaru hugged her best friend, calling her Baka. The girl stood there smiling. Mikan looked at everyone and saw the girl. She got up and smiled.

"It's going to be nice working with you, Director Lisanna."

"I agree, Vice-Director Mikan."

Everyone was shocked. Mikan started to tell the whole story to them.

Flashback (Mikan's POV)

3 Days Ago…..

"Could Ms Sakura Mikan go to the main principal's office?"

(Whisper…..Whisper….) "What did she do?"

I walked towards the office with many pairs of eyes staring at me. When I reached there, the door was open for me by the elementary and high school principal. I was quite surprised myself as they are like servants in a mansion. The middle school principal took me to the table where there was a chair facing the window, showing me only the back. Someone who was talking to the person on the chair had dismissed the principals. She revealed herself with a black mask and dress like what she was having now.

(Everyone turned to look at her)

"I will give you a proposal. I will be waiting."

"Is it ok to bring someone over with me?"

"Well…. If this is your decision, then I would respect it. But this is going to be regretful for people who are still in love with each other. Think about it properly, Mikan."

Flashback over

She gave me a proposal. She can save my life but in exchange, I will have to become the Vice-Director of this school. If I died, she can still get me back up. If after death, I do not want it, I can still live but only a few more years. I have considered what I wanted and I feel it's best for me to life, I could also take away Hotaru and let her study with me but I do not want to destroy the relationship of my own best friend and Ruka. So I would just leave without anyone.

Normal POV

Most of them fell to the floor. They couldn't believe what has been done. The mysterious girl has saved Mikan's life. The girl walked near to Mikan and spoke again.

"Greeting, everyone. I am the director of world's Alice Academy. Now that you know that you have met your directors of this school, some of the decisions will be made by Mikan herself. She will still be in the same class but she will be taking lots of different subjects from you. That's all."

With that she walked away from the group and sent another message to Mikan.

_**Later go to my office. If you want to bring anyone, then only Ms Imai is allowed to be with you but this is important.**_

Hotaru saw to the message given and followed Mikan. They went into the office together and were guided by the man who was with her three days ago. Lisanna stood there waiting for the two.

"Thank you for coming. Now, Mikan I have a gift for you. You too, Hotaru."

Lisanna took out two stones that were in transparent clear like the stone has already been used up.

"These are not your ordinary stones. These are more of your forbidden stones, like the Mark of Death Alice. What I use on you is the Mark of Life Alice. You have of heard of the Time Traveling Alice, right? But this is different. This has been called the Dimensional Traveling Alice. Mikan and Hotaru, I will be giving these to you. Other Alices are also mixed in together."

"Director Lisanna, can I get away from this world for a while but still send messages to Hotaru?"

She was quite surprised but she smiled.

"If that's what you want, you can."

Having the Alices inserted in, Mikan promised Hotaru that she would come back some day but would she take what she take word of what she said?


End file.
